The Rookie Diaries
by Harligh Quinn
Summary: Taking Fic Prompts for RB Drabbles/one-shots. Send me a pairing (any paring) and prompt and I will (try to) come up with something. UPDATED: Traci comes back from a rough date with Steve and starts to see Chris differently.. DASH! oh yeah... I took it there :D
1. Real

**Title: **Real  
**Pairing:** McCollins  
**Prompt:**_ Andy gets pregnant while UC._

**Notes: **Taking Fic Prompts for RB. Send me a pairing (any paring) and prompt and I will (try to) come up with something.

* * *

It was supposed to be a one time thing.

The first time he kissed her as more than just a cover, she had carelessly pulled him to her after one-too-many drinks, and lost herself in him. Tucked away in their tiny bungalow apartment they both dropped the act and just did. The next morning when they finally sobered up, they told themselves it was a mistake and couldn't happen again.

Ever.

Only every now and again they would "slip" simply to deny it later. It wasn't real; it was just the job, the act, the stress.

_Nothing good could come from this. _

So the day Sam rescued them and they came home was a god send. It was over. They both knew it. They could finally drop the act. It was only with the tiniest tinge of regret that Andy left the station to go home to a place that didn't include him.

For one month, two weeks, and three days everything went back to normal. She was on her own, she was doing what she loved, and she was good; she even came to terms with Sam picking Marlo and Gail moving in with Nick.

She was fine.

It wasn't until the day she helped rescue a suicidal pregnant teen from jumping off a bridge that she even realized she was late herself. Later when she sat at the Penny, not touching her drink and listening to Traci go on about her early bouts with morning sickness and depression, she couldn't help meet his eyes from across the room. And suddenly she couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Three pregnancy tests and several dry heaves later she finally came to the conclusion:

It wasn't all an act, it had been real.

_Too real. _

* * *

_Review. Review. Review. _

**_If you want more you have to send a prompt._**


	2. Mothers

**Mothers**  
**Paring:** Gailly  
**Prompt: **_A gail x holly family fic? like a cute Sunday morning with their kids or something ?_

**Notes:** I've been waiting to do a Gailly Fic. I've never done female paring but I liked the challenge of this. Hope you like it too.

Also, I have received a few prompts which I will try and follow through with. However, I have received some that are just not complete. If you want me to do a prompt you have to send a Pairing and a Prompt. Make it clear.

Unfortunately : "write more" is not a prompt.

* * *

"_Strike One!"_

Sitting in the bleachers at the park, Gail couldn't help but grimace as she watched her six-year-old son Tyson look down dejectedly as umpire called out. To the right of her, Holly quickly stood up while she did her best not to jostle the very pregnant blond beside her and cheered.

"That's okay Ty! You can do this! Just keep your eye on the ball and relax!"

It was the bottom of the 9th with two outs already and the bases were loaded. This was Tyson's first non-tee ball game and Gail had been a nervous wreck about it. While she knew it was just a game and they were only there to have fun, their was still a part of her that couldn't forget all the times her own mother had pushed her into some sport and activity she didn't want to and just expected that she be great at everything.

It was enough to make her sick.

If she was completely honest about it, she had been having bad stomach cramps since last night because of it. Nervously rubbing her swollen stomach to settle down the sudden kicking, '_I know babies mama's nervous too'_ she said to herself as she watched Ty raise his bat once again. While Holly leaned down to her.

"You okay babe?"

Looking up to her wife's eyes Gail just smiled as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, the twins are just kicking up a storm."

Reaching down to rub Gail's belly for herself Holly smiled.

"I think they're just trying to cheer on their big brother."

Sneaking a quick kiss on Gail's lips Holly turned back to the game just in time to see the ball sail over the plate.

_"Strike TWO!"_

Wincing painfully Gail tried her best to relax as another sharp pain erupted in her abdomen. '_Its_ _okay babies, it oka-' _Before she could finish that thought a sudden rush of wetness between her legs assailed her and she gasped.

"_Oh No, no, no no..."_

When she realized what was happening she suddenly doubled over as another painful contraction ripped through her. Turing her attention away from the game Holly looked at her wife.

"What's wro-"

She stopped short when she noticed the quickly growing wet patch on her wife's jeans.

"Oh dear."

At Holly's short declaration and another painful groan from Gail several heads turned in their direction; suddenly all attention was taken from the game and focused on the pregnant blond who was clearly in labor. There were several frenzied moments of trying to get Gail out of the stands as well as make sure Ty had a designated caretaker before they set off to the hospital.

Twenty-two hours and several curse words later Gail sat in complete awe as she held her sons -Bishop and Beau Stewart- in her arms. They were born six weeks early but were both perfectly healthy and beautiful. The nurses had just come to take them back to the nursery when Holly and Tyson entered the room.

"MOM!"

Tyson had barely got the word out before he was launching himself at her. Happily Gail embraced him.

"Tyson, baby! I am so sorry I missed your first game."

"Its okay mommy. Are you ok? Where are the twins?"

The precocious six year old with big blue eyes was already up an looking around for them before Gail could reply.

"The nurses just took them to the nursery so they could sleep. You can see them when they wake up. Come here and tell me about your game I want to hear what I missed."

Jumping back onto her mothers hospital bed Tyson huddled close while Holly took a seat in chair by the bed.

"It was so cool mom!"

"It was? What happened"

"I hit a homerun! I won the game."

Eyes tearing with pride Gail couldn't help but smile ash she smoothed down his blond hair and hugged him.

"That's so great baby boy! I am so sorry I missed seeing that. How did you do it?"

"Well it was difficult at first, I wasn't sure I could do it and I was scared about what would happen to you after you left, but then I just remembered what you told me and it was easy."

Confused Gail looked down at him and implored.

"What was that? What did you remember?"

"That we're a team, and when someone's on your team you have to make sure they get home safe."

Meeting Holly's eyes above his head Gail couldn't help the unchecked tears that slipped down her cheeks.

"That's right baby boy, me and your mommy are part of your team and we will always make sure you and your brothers get home safe no matter what, we'll always love and take care of you."

Smiling Tyson leaned into her embrace and replied.

"_I know, that's what makes you the best mothers ever." _

* * *

_**Reviews and Prompts. Reviews and Prompts. Reviews and Prompts.** _


	3. Mornings

Mornings  
**Pairing:** McCollins  
**Prompt:** Andy confesses her feelings to Nick. Takes place after the 4x13

**Notes:** This is a continuation of CrazyB81 drabble which is posted on tumblr. I highly recommend you read that one for greater insight to this one however, this can stand alone too.

* * *

Mornings with Andy were always his favorite.

Knowing that each day for the last few weeks he had been able to open his eyes and see her smiling face first thing was enough to make him look forward to each and every day. However, after yesterday's events he found himself dreading _this_ morning. So instead of opening his eyes when he felt her get up and out of bed, he chose to double down and clamp them shut; as if to hold on to the dream of them for just a few minutes more. Still, despite his best efforts he couldn't deny it anymore when she called out to him from across the room.

"I told Sam I love him last night."

At her admission, oddly he thought of Afghanistan, and how on rare occasions he would wake up to the sound of bombs going off nearby, stirring up clouds of blinding sand and smoke combined with the disoriented screams of his fellow officers. At the time, he couldn't think of a worse way to wake up, now he knew better.

Sitting up wordlessly he shook the memory from his mind and turn to look at her. She was standing against the armoire still wearing his ARMY shirt and boxers; full lips worried between her teeth, hair mussed, eyes glistening with tears and something else he couldn't quite name, as he tried to remember all the reasons why he shouldn't love her.

What was it that she had told him when _he_ started this? His mind raced as she continued.

"…we were in the ambulance and Sam was hurt so I told him a story to ease his mind. I thought… I thought he was going to die and never know that I…" She started, and trailed off after she saw his hand go up.

"Its okay Andy, you don't— you don't have to explain. "

Standing from the bed wearing his pajama bottoms he turned away from her and walked to the closet. Unable to look at her anymore and hating how small his voice sounded and the tears now prickling the back of his eyes, he desperately fumbled for a sweatshirt. Feeling like he needed to get out of here before he completely lost it. He had just found one when he felt her fingertips on his back. Instead of yielding to her touch like he usually did he felt himself stiffen.

"Nick, please, just hear me out."

A few tense moments passed before he relaxed against her touch, and turned to face her.

"I thought Sam was going to die and I told him I love him because its true. _I do love him_. He's played such a big part in making me who I am today, and showing me that I can trust _my_ instincts and _my_ gut, and that's something I will always appreciate about him. Because if it wasn't for him I never, ever could have come this far, I never would have signed up for undercover, and I never would have had gotten the chance to really be on my own and learn how not to be afraid… _So I love him for that_."

Swallowing the lump in my throat I looked away, only to have her hand gently turn chin back to her

"I also love him for giving me a reason to leave and not be afraid of taking chances or even surprises because _you_ Nick Collins are _the best_ surprise I've ever had and I as much as I love Sam, as much as he's helped me become the person I am today it wasn't until last night and facing the very real possibility of almost losing _both_ of you that could tell the difference between loving someone because of what they mean to you, and being IN LOVE with someone because of who _they are.._."

His confused state only grew more apparent as she spoke. But all the confusion, heartache and pain was gone the moment she stepped forward cupped his face with her hands and finished.

"And you Nick Collins are the most, honest, open and caring person I've ever met. So even though I do love Sam and what he means to me _I'm in love with you because of everything you are and who I am_, and I don't want to deny it anymore, I don't want to run from it, and I _really_ don't want it to run from-"

Anything else that she was planning on saying was cut short as he crushed her lips against his own; desperately needing to get that out before he said another word. While they stood wrapped in each others embrace silhouetted in the window, behind them mornings rays enveloped them and happily chased all the pain and darkness away.

* * *

Reviews make me happy.


	4. What Happens in Vegas

What Happens in Vegas  
**Paring:** Pollins  
**Prompt:** _Tell me what happened in Vegas._

**Notes: **I LOVED writing this one. It shouldn't come as a shock because it does feature my two favorite Rookies, but seriously loved this challenge.

Hopefully you all love it as much I do. I tried to leave some Easter eggs in there for McCollins shippers as well as Pollins ones and one _kinda obscure_ one for Gailly shippers. If you're a Gailly shipper and find it Inbox me for your cookie/prize.

* * *

_In another life, I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises, it'd be us agains the world_

_In another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

**-Katy Perry 'The One That Got Away'**

"Marry me."

With sweat soaked skin and still struggling to catch her breath she opened her cornflower blue eyes and lifted her head off the naked chest beneath her to meet his gaze and tried to decide if he was being serious or not.

They had been dating for a little over two years and broke up _almost_ every other day. They had come to Vegas in part as a road trip before Nick shipped out for basic training and also as a college graduation present for Gail. The idea had been to take a once in a lifetime trip before they both entered the "real world." They had both saved and for months just to make the trip possible, but _never once_ in their planning did they ever discuss the possibility of eloping together. So it was with only the slightest amount of tact that Gail responded to him.

"_Ex-cuse you?"_

Laughing happily he gently cupped her face and kissed her forehead before pulling back to look at her confused.

"See _that_ right there… you calling me out. _I need that_. I love that. You always demand the best from everyone because you always demand the best of yourself. You keep me on my feet, you make life fun, and I don't care if you never learn to share the popcorn, sleep with your socks on every night or always want to play Kelly Clarkson on the radio. _I love you_, and I love being with you and I want to spend my life with you, so marry me Gail, give me a reason not to ship out and I swear I will. "

Staring down at him she observed as the mirth which had lit his eyes never waivered in intensity as he spoke. There was something sincere in his gaze. There was _always _something truly sincere in his gaze and it was the thing she loved and admired most about him. So without thinking twice she bent down to kiss him with everything in her only to pull back when the need for air overcame the desire for his lips. Settling for leaning her forehead against his Gail closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

"So should I take that a yes?"

Laughing happily Gail rolled back on top of him. Sliding her naked flesh along his She felt him harden instantly while they lay on the four poster bed inside the Prima Suite at the Venetian Hotel. Sinking herself slowly down his length she bit her lip before leaning down to grip his hands above his head.

"_No."_

Closing her eyes and raising her hips she started a shallow rhythm before his large hand settled on her hip to halt her movements, only to receive a soft groan of displeasure from her. Ignoring that for the moment he questioned her.

"I don't understand… why not?"

Undeterred Gail moved his hands off her hips brought them up to her breasts as she opened her eyes flashed him her prettiest smile and continued her slow thrusts.

"Because, no self respecting girl is going to say yes without a ring Collins."

It took a few seconds before the words fully sunk in as she continued to ride him. However the second they did he was in motion quickly flipping her on to her back and kissing her senseless.

"A ring huh? _That's it?_ Well I'm going to get you the biggest, most perfect diamond ring that you've ever seen in your life, and you'll never want to get rid of me."

He told her between kisses while she just giggled and held on, smiling because she knew when Nick Collins said he was going to do something, he always did.

* * *

The next morning when she woke up, she woke up alone.

Frowning slightly she was jus about to call and curse him out on his cell phone when she spied a note sitting on the table where full course breakfast had been laid out with all her favorite dishes. Rising from the bed she quickly wrapped the sheet around her naked body as she stalked over to the table. Using her finger to swoop some of the whipped cream off her Belgian waffles she licked it off before picking up the note with her name on it. Opening the note card she tried not to smile as she read his quickly drawn chicken scratch.

_Hey Blondie,_

_I'm out ring hunting._

_So do me a favor and _

_don't marry anyone else before I get back._

…_I mean it. _

_xo,_

_Nick_

Unable to contain her squeal of delight Gail did a happy dance around the room before falling back on the bed. Content to wait there and as long as it took for him came back.

RBRBRBRB

On the other side of town Nick stood inside the famous 'Gold & Silver Pawn Shop' and walked around their jewelry section. He had already been to five other shops but none of the places he had been to had anything good enough for Gail. He was just about to give up on this one when something caught the corner of his eye.

Striding over to the glass case where it sat he couldn't help but smile as he looked at it. Everything about it screamed 'Gail' it was one of a kind, diamond studded interlacing band, perfect center cut, and shimmered with so many different carats he knew without a doubt, this was it. This was the ring that would make sure she'd always be his. He was just about to signal over one of the attendants when someone stepped up beside him.

"I see you're admiring our one-of-a-kind rose gold cushion cut diamond engagement ring. You know rumor has it, it was once owned by Marilyn Monroe."

Automatically tacking on zero's to the ring's price tag Nick's expression dimmed.

"Really?"

Laughing the woman beside him stepped behind the counter to unlock the case.

"Ok so maybe it was a _Mary Lynne Munroe_… but it's a still a beautiful ring. Don't you think?"

Lifting it up she let him inspect it for himself. After a few moments of quiet deliberation Nick looked up to question her.

"How much?"

"…It's really one-of-a-kind. Antique really…You'd be _very_ hard pressed to find anything like that again-"

"_How much?_

Nick repeated cutting her off before she could get to deep in to her routine. Dropping the act she simply smiled before answering.

"I can't let this one go for less than $8,000."

Not deterred in the slightest bit Nick smiled before answering.

"I'll give you three."

It was everything he had left from his savings after this trip but he figured it was worth it. Laughing outright, the woman carefully took the ring back from him and placed it back into the case.

"That's not even _half_ what its worth."

Crossing his arms across his chest Nick called her bluff.

"Maybe or maybe you just inflated the value so you can try to get one over on some poor shmuck just passing through town."

Unintimidated the woman leaned forward over the case and leveled with him.

"You know, I can tell you're a good guy; _an honest guy_. You're the kind of guy who is always going to sacrifice whatever you have to, for the person you love. You're not the type to just lie down and give up. No…if you're going to do something you do it 100% or not at all. This ring here, that's 100%. And whatever girl it is you're buying this for… I'm sure she's 100% too maybe even more.

Shrugging she stood back before finishing

"The point is, whatever type of life it is you are trying to build, whatever type of man you want to be, you're never going to be worthy of it without committing to it 100% just like you're never get this ring without paying 100%. Do you understand?"

Clenching his jaw tightly, a few moments passed before Nick finally answered.

"Yeah, I understand."

Standing outside of the pawn shop dejectedly Nick stared down at the object in his hand. It was his fathers pocket watch. It was also one of the very few keepsakes that he had left to remind him of his family after his aunt and uncle had picked through and sold off everything else they had owned. But somehow he had managed to keep this one. Even after his Uncle had kicked him out at 18 after telling him he was worthless.

When he was a kid his dad always told him how his great grandfather had come over from Ireland with only this watch and the clothes on his back. In a moment of desperation –while living on the streets- he had gotten the watch appraised and found out it was worth a little over five grand. He'd actually almost sold it before he remembered how his father said it always brought good luck to anyone who carried it.

The next day he met Gail for the first time.

It was enough to make him change his life. Within a few short weeks of their meeting he had found a job working construction, and managed to find a studio apartment. It still took him over a year to get her to agree to go on a date with him but it had been worth it and his father had been right.

And the sales lady was right.

He wasn't someone to do anything half-assed when he wanted it. He was the type to roll up his sleeves and get to work. So, if he was going to marry Gail he was going to give her the wedding of her dreams with all her family and friends there, her dad would be the one to give her away after he asked for his blessing, and Gail was going to wear the most beautiful dress –or whatever she wanted to- because he was going to make sure she would want for nothing if she let him.

_He would give her 100%, because that's what she deserved. _

So with that thought he made up his mind re-pocketed the watch and set off back to the hotel.

* * *

Stepping quietly through the door, Nick mentally practiced his speech as he entered. He needed her to know that he wasn't giving up on them. He just needed a little more time before he could follow through. Because she deserved the best and he was going to make it his mission to provide it. All of it. No matter how long it took. He was just about to call out her name when he heard her voice in the other room.

"No, Dad, I'm not coming home until the twenty third! You can't make me. "

Striding closer to door leading to the bedroom he spotted her standing by the bed; holding the phone to her ear.

"He is _not _a lowlife Daddy! I _love_ him and he's amazing and kind and he knows me better than you or mom ever have!"

Bending his head his cheeks flamed red with embarrassment.

"Fine! Cancel all my credit cards. See if I care! I don't need them and I certainly don't need you!"

Watching her slam the phone down he tried to make a quick exit so as not to further upset her when she caught him.

"Nick?"

Scratching his head sheepishly he turned to look at her.

"_Yeah babe?"_

Before she could say anything else, she ran across the room and launched herself into his arms. Barely suppressing a groan he held her to him to keep her from falling as she pressed a multitude of kisses against his face.

'Oh my god! Where have you been? I was getting worried."

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand he could see it was a little past 5PM.

"Yeah, sorry, my hunt took a little longer than I expected… You ok?"

He said trying to get her to meet his gaze. Finally succeeding, only to see mascara streaked tears running down her face.

"Yeah it's nothing… I am just _so _happy to see you."

Wiping the fresh tear stains from her face he set her down and crouch down to eye level.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me."

Looking away from his gaze Gail slowly walked toward the bed unable to face him. Not saying a word, Nick came and sat next to her knowing she would open up in her own time. Several long moments passed with him just rubbing her back before she finally spoke up.

"Don't be mad at me, but I kinda maybe didn't tell my parents where I was going when we left."

Unable to hide his shock he turned to look at her.

"Why would you do that, Gail?!"

Standing up from the bed Gail unleashed her fury as she paced back and fourth.

"Because they were driving me crazy! Telling me I should leave you. Pressuring me to sign up for the Academy, saying that they'd cut me off if I didn't. I just needed a break from it. I needed to figure out what _**'I'**_ want to do with my life and who _**'I'**_ want to be without all the damn pressure! Can you understand that?"

Stopping her pacing she turned to look at him. Nick didn't respond right away still caught up on the_ 'told her to leave him' _part.

"_Nick?"_

Shaking his thoughts from his mind he walked toward her as he answered.

"Yeah… I guess I get it. But what I don't get is _why you didn't tell me_."

Bending her head in shame Gail sighed before answering.

"Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. You were so excited for us to come out here, and I didn't want to ruin your happiness."

Lifting her chin to look at him Nick pushed her shoulder length hair behind her ear.

"But I don't want to pressure you into how you should live your life either, just because it's what I want."

Shaking her head Gail cupped his face with both her hands.

"But you're not, you gave me an option and I am _so happy_ I took it, because this trip has been the most amazing trip of my life, especially since last night..."

Now it was Nick's turn to look down in shame.

"Yeah about that… You know how I promised you that I would find you the biggest most perfect ring?"

"Yeah"

Looking back at her Nick tried to steady his heart as he spoke.

"Well I did. I found the most perfect ring… but I couldn't afford it. So I got to thinking, what's the hurry? We could just take our time I'll save every army paycheck, win over your parents, and then when the time is right I'll give you the wedding of your dreams equipped with the life of your dreams too. What do you say?"

Several long moments passed as Nick waited for her new answer, figuring she was taking the time to consider how long it might take him to win over her family, and save enough money to afford her the life of her dreams. Just when he couldn't take the silence anymore she answered.

"Oh Nick, you adorable idiot. I don't need a ring or a big fancy wedding to marry you. I just need you."

"You do?"

"Yes. And I don't want to wait for the perfect time or ring. We could go right now down to the Little White Chapel and I would marry you in heartbeat?"

Smiling with disbelief Nick couldn't help but ask.

"_You would?"_

Nodding gleefully Gail looked up at him with hopeful blue eyes before getting down on one knee and taking his right hand.

"So what do so what you say Collins, you want to make an honest woman out of me?"

There was barely a second of reaction time before Nick bent down to sweep her in his arms and swung her around before settling her back on her feet. All while answering.

"Just try and stop me."

Before kissing her soundly. Several long moments passed where they just lost themselves in each others kiss. Things where quickly escalating when Gail decided to pump the breaks and pushed him away.

"Whoa there loverboy, plenty of time for that after we get hitched. I'm just going to jump in the shower and do my hair and then we'll go. Okay?"

Nodding affirmatively, Nick settled for placing a kiss on her forehead before letting her go. Stepping back he couldn't shake the smile off his face. As she raced around the room grabbing everything she'd need to get ready. He was still in a love struck daze when he answered.

"I can't believe we're really going to do this."

"Me neither…I can't wait to see the reaction on my parents faces when I come home and tell them we got hitched." She stopped to press a quick kiss to his lips before racing to the bathroom while adding

"… _It will really piss them off."_

Smiling she turned and entered the bathroom, never seeing how his fell from his face as she left.

* * *

Two hours later found the two of them sitting in the back of 'The Little White Chapel' He was wearing a white button down shirt and his best jeans and boots and she was wearing vintage hot pink cocktail dress and nude heels that made her legs look like they went on forever.

And hour earlier Gail had managed to win them matching plastic whistle rings from a crane machine by their door of the chapel. It had taken 16 dollars and several curse words for her to accomplish it but she'd done it while he registered them.

Now they waited in the back of the chapel to take their turn. While they both sat their, they both had different thoughts going through their head. Nick thought of the sales lady from the pawn shop and how she told him if he wanted something he had to commit 100% and make sure it was worth it. While Gail thought of her father, and how he told her Nick would never be good enough for her, how he only wanted one thing from her and once he got it he'd leave because he had no intention of being good to her. She honestly couldn't wait to show her parents their marriage certificate and tell them how wrong they were about him. How wrong they were about both of them. Squeezing Nick's hand Gail turned to look at him just as their names were called. Smiling happily she stood and started toward the altar.

They had managed to make it halfway down the aisle when Nick grabbed her hand and stopped her. Without giving her a chance to speak he voiced his own conscious.

"Tell me that you're not just doing this to piss off your family."

Turning back to look at him the smile she was wearing slowly disappeared as he spoke. Only to be replaced with an expression of complete distress.

"_What?"_

Unperturbed by her tone Nick reiterated his question.

"Tell me that you'd still want to marry me even if I had their blessing…that you're not doing this as some latent form of teenage rebellion."

Pulling her hand away from him Gail looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes before answering.

"How can you even ask me that? How could you think that I"

Unable to stop himself Nick angrily cut her off.

"Just tell me that **'**_**I**_**'** would be worth it to you either way!"

Backing away from him slowly Gail cupped her mouth as unshed tears quickly sprung to her eyes.

"Oh my god, you're backing out, you don't want to be with me…my parents were right, I can't even believe you're doing this to me."

Quickly closing the distance between then Nick fretfully pushed her hair behind her ears and cupped her face.

"No, I do. I really do. I'm sorry babe, I am so for yelling at you but I just need to hear you to say it … Say you think I'd be worth the effort of doing this the right way, that I am worth the wait to have a real wedding and a real engagement and real life and I promise I'll give it to you."

As the tears she had been holding back finally slipped down her cheeks Gail could only respond.

"_This is a real wedding, and a real engagement."_

Disappointedly wiping her tears from her face he laid it all out hoping she'd see his point and tell him he wasn't wrong.

"No, it's not Gail. It's an escape from one. "

_I want to give you a real one. Let me give you a real one _ He added mentally as he looked in her eyes and pleaded with her to tell him she would wait, for as long as it took for him because she was in this 100%. Just like he was. Their was several odd moments of silence between them before Gail stepped back forcing Nick to drop his grip on her.

"If that's what you think, then you have your answer."

Stepping forward Nick tried to stop her.

"_Gail wait!"_

"Just go Nick. I know you want to anyway."

No longer able to stand the site of him a second longer Gail refused to look at him as she continued.

"I mean it Nick. _Just_ _leave! _I don't want to see your face ever again."

Without out another word, he turned to go, only pausing for a moment to take one last look at her in her clad in her hot pink wedding dress before turning to leave. Never turning back to see her crumple to the floor the second he did.

* * *

Five hours later Nick timidly entered their hotel suite expecting her to be waiting there ready to chuck things at his head; only she wasn't. Nervously he called her name expecting her to come running_ then_ chuck things at his head. But when he received no response he sighed knowing that a quiet Gail was much more dangerous than a loud one. Taking a moment he paused before reaching into his pocket to pull out the small velvet box contained in it. Opening the lid he looked down once more at the perfect rose gold ring and prayed it would be enough to win her over.

Especially since he sold his grandfathers watch just to buy it.

Calling out her name one more time he closed the ring box and strode back into their bed room. Switching on the light he took in the sight before him and paused.

Staring back at him was an empty perfectly made bed with all of her things gone except for two plastic toy rings that sat on his pillow along with her hot pink dress. Gail was no where to be found. Lowering his head he was gripped by a sudden rush of sadness so acute and so overwhelming he had to sit down on the bed before he lost his balance.

Picking up the soft pink dress he laid it across his lap as he realized he'd never regret anything more than letting her go and without putting up a fight.

RBRBRBRB

Two tours of duty and five years later he rode up to 15 Division with the distinct purpose of giving her one.

* * *

**_Review, review, review. Tell me what you loved. What did you hate?_**

**_I want to hear from you._**


	5. Knock You Down

_Knock You Down_

**Pairing:** Hints of Pash, Bash & Dash  
**Prompt:** Traci comes back from a rough date with Steve and starts to see Chris differently.  
**Notes:** Are at the bottom.

* * *

_Sometimes love comes around, and it knocks you down.  
Just get back up when it knocks you down.  
_**-Keri Hilson 'Knock You Down'**

Sitting in the driver seat of her car Traci tried her hardest to quell the trail of tears that fell from her eyes but to no avail. It didn't matter how hard she tried. They just kept coming and had been for the last hour and a half since leaving her disastrous first date with Steven Peck.

_Why did she ever agree to go?_

She should have known better. It was way too soon. She wasn't ready. She was never going to be ready to let go of Jerry; ever. Especially if she was dating someone who was so similar in every way except the one way that mattered the most.

All night she kept comparing them. Their heights, their interests, ages, background, titles, even the way they chewed… There so much in Steve to remind her of Jerry it almost threw her. But the one thing she _could not_ overlook, the one thing he just _could not_ recreate on her own, was the way she felt when he touched her.

On her first date with Jerry they had gone out to a fancy restaurant, and while she had been placing her napkin on her lap it had fallen and they had both bent down to pick it up at the same time. The end result was his hand softly grazing hers. But instead of a light touch what she felt was her heart being set on fire and the world tilting on its axis.

And the moment she looked into Jerry's eyes she knew he felt it too.

During tonight's dinner she had purposely left her hand out on the table hoping that Steve would reach out and touch and set her heart on fire in the same way Jerry had. Only he never did. Every time he reached across the table it was to grab the salt or the pepper or offer her a sample of his salmon.

And later still, after she had declined dessert and feigned needing to get home to the sitter, he tried to lean in for a kiss goodnight she found herself instinctively turning away from him. After apologizing profusely, she told him she was just not ready yet and offered him her hand to shake. Dejectedly, he did so as he told her he hoped they would have another chance, but the moment he touched her hand she was dismayed to find there had been no spark. No tugging at her heart strings to let her know, this was it: he was the one.

It was only after she had driven off that she realized the reason she hadn't felt it, was because she already had met the one, and now he was gone. The thought alone was enough to elicit chest racking sobs, so intense and so brutal she had to pull over just to make sure she didn't hurt anyone else or herself.

Which is how she spent the last hour an a half.

Angrily punching the steering wheel at her own foolishness she was awarded with the sound of her own car siren going off; horn and all. Momentarily shocked out of her own despair she stopped crying enough to silence it

"_Get it together Nash"_

She whispered to the empty car before taking a deep calming breath and gripping the steering wheel and glancing at the time. It was almost 10:45 and she only had 15 minutes before her sitter was off the clock. Wiping her cheeks profusely she looked into her rear view mirror to check her appearance before turning back onto the road and heading home.

* * *

Stepping in through her front door she plastered on her brightest smile fully expecting to be charged by her 10 year old son the moment she walked in. Only he was no where to be found. Not bothering to take off her jacket, she stepped further into the living room and called out.

"_Diaz?"_

Stepping into the living room from the hallway Chris smiled sheepishly as he saw her.

"Oh hey Trace is it 11 already? How was the date?

Crossing her arms over her chest Traci ignored his question and rebutted with a few of her own.

"Where is my son and _what is on your shirt_?"

Dropping the innocent act Diaz fessed up.

"Relax, he's asleep… and there may or may not have been pudding related incident in the kitchen."

"_Chris."_

"Don't worry; the kitchen back to the condition you left it in, which is more than I can say for my shirt." He said trying to play the sympathy card. Rolling her eyes Traci tried not to smile.

"You're lucky Leo loves you or that shirt wouldn't be the only thing that'd need replacing, How'd you manage to get Leo to bed so easily anyway? Usually I have to threaten to take away the playstation."

Traci joked as she took off her coat and scarf and laid them on the couch near where he stood. Smiling Chris stepped further into the room before answering.

"Playing 4 rounds of flag football usually does the trick…Its how my dad used to get my brother and me to bed when my mom had to work long shifts at the hospital."

"Cleaver. I'll have to remember that one…You want to throw your shirt in the washer? I might have an academy sweatshirt you can wear home or hang out here while it dries. "

Shrugging Chris replied.

"Sure."

Leaving the room Traci went to her own room to retrieve the shirt before returning to the living room after stopping to check in on Leo who, as Chris said was fast asleep. While she was gone Chris took the time to take off his shirt and put it in the washer located in the hallway closet. Strolling back into the living room she was surprised to see him standing in just a white tank top. Feeling her cheeks flush at the sight she tried to shake off the feeling as she reentered.

"Thanks again for watching him. I would have canceled my date when Leo's normal sitter did but I didn't want Steve to think I was blowing him off _again_." She said while handing him the sweatshirt. Taking it from her he smiled but rather than put it on he laid it on the arm of the chair before replying.

"It was nothing Trace, don't mention it. I actually really enjoyed hanging out with Leo… it …uh…it reminds me of the time I got to spend with Christian…"

"I'm sorry Chris, I know its not easy being apart from someone you love."

"Yeah…but somehow, being here and getting to spend time with you and Leo makes it hurt less."

An awkward moment of silence passed between them where they just looked at one another before Diaz changed the subject by grabbing the dishes on the coffee table.

"I'm just going to put these in the dishwasher and then I'll be out of your way."

He said getting up without putting on the sweatshirt. Standing Traci put her hands out to stop him.

"You really don't have to do that Chris, watching Leo for the evening is favor enough. I'll take care of these"

Not taking no for answer Chris side stepped her and continued toward the formerly pudding spackled kitchen.

"Its nothing Trace. It'll just take a second…"

"Fine at least let me help"

She replied while following him into the kitchen with a large bowl full of cheese puffs and an empty pizza box. All while trying her hardest not to question if this had been Leo's dinner. Putting the pizza box by the trash and emptying the bowl she was just about to head to the sink with the bowl when Chris called out to her.

"So you never told me how the with date Peck Sr. went?"

Caught off guard Traci had no ready reply to offer him, which said more than words could have.

"_That bad huh?"_

Unconsciously taking a deep breath Traci paused before answering honestly.

"I don't know what I was thinking Chris."

She said turning to look at him, unshed tears lighting her eyes.

"Jerry was…Jerry was one of a kind, and the way that he made me feel when I was with him…well, I just don't think there's ever going to be anyone else for me."

She finished sadly as she remembered her mini-breakdown from earlier in the evening. From where he stood by the sink Chris, listened patiently as she spoke while rinsing the few plates that sat in the sink. When she was done he turned off the water to face her.

"You're right, Jerry was a one of a kind, he was a great detective, friend, and he loved you with everything in him. But he wouldn't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life, so don't sell yourself short Trace. Someone as amazing as you, you'll find that kind of love again. I can almost guarantee it. The right guy is out there, alright?"

Nodding Traci did her best to blink back the tears and believe that what he said was true.

"Good."

Smiling at her he reached out with a warm soapy hand to grab the bowl that was clasped in hers, only to accidently brush it as he did so. The feeling that resounded from the light touch was so visceral a wave of pure electricity shot through her entire body. Dropping her jaw slightly she could only stare at him in awe as she saw the same expression mirrored in his.

Swallowing harshly Traci dropped the bowl just as Chris took a step toward her.

_And the world tilted once again._

* * *

**I loved this one too. As much as I love writing McCollins. I am enjoying giving a little life to Rookie Blues other characters. They are all so awesome in their own way and I really like the Chris x Traci Pairing. Re-watching season One I did notice a lot of chemistry between the two and thought they were pretty entertaining to watch together.**

**I have a few more prompts in "queue" that I will try to work my magic on.**

**Anyway you know the drill: Reviews (and Prompts) make me happy. Lack of reviews make me want to cry until I drown in my own tears (I am not joking).**


End file.
